Heart Shaped Box
by woodrosegirl
Summary: "The weather is as unpredictable as you…." He said, kissing her cheek. "Well I'll take that as a compliment" Rufus and Lily get snowed in on the tour bus. Young Rufly. Rated T -M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it's gotten quite long so I've decided to put it into chapters. It's only a short story...about 3 chapters long.

Lily rolled over in the small tour bus bed, flinging her arm out carelessly to the right of her and coming into contact with a warm chest whose owner emitted a sleepy 'ouch' at being so rudely awakened.

"Lil that's not the way I enjoy being woken up."

Lily giggled slightly before moving her arms back under the duvet.

"Sorry Rufus, I forget how small these beds are sometimes." She leaned over and kissed the spot on his chest that she had just hit.

"It's too late to make it up to me now." He said, smirking. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I didn't hit you _that_ hard." She rubbed her arms under the duvet. "It's freezing in here, and where on earth are we?"

"Not sure right now, but we'll be back in New York tonight for the last gig. And right now, you are in bed with a wannabe rock star, who is finding it _incredibly_ hard to keep his hands off you, and we don't have to do anything until we get back to New York"

 _Wannabe rock star was right….he was sure he was going to conquer the music world back then._

He pulled Lily to him, turning her around so that he was spooning her from behind, gently he started kissing her neck whilst his hands slipped under the t-shirt she was wearing. Lily sighed happily as Rufus started to caress her breasts and she felt her body begin to yield unto him. He continued to kiss her neck as he moved one of his hands southward, whilst the other stayed on her breasts. Lily was moaning softly and rocking her body back against his erection, sending shooting waves of arousal through his body. He softly caressed the top of her thighs, teasing her slightly.

"I love touching this part of your body." He whispered into her ear. "It's so soft….and so close to your…" Lily didn't let him finish. "Uh-huh…" she said, wanting his hand to just move up a few more inches so that he could begin pleasuring her properly. She ground her body onto his erection in order to get her point across. In response he moved his thumb up to her folds and skimmed it lightly across her clitoris, teasing her and smiling slightly to himself as she gasped his name. Gently he kissed the back of neck again and proceeded to stroke the top of her thigh again. "Mmm I love this part of you Lil" he said again. Lily could only nod against him, now desperate for his touch. He continued to tease her for several more minutes, alternating the caress of her thighs with a slight caress of her clitoris before giving into her and pushing two fingers up into her. It was now his turn to moan as he felt her wetness, and how turned on she was by him. He curled his fingers up slightly as he entered her again, knowing how to hit her g-spot, and set a pacey rhythm. As soon as Lily started to clench her hands up in the sheets he knew she was close.

 _It was still one of her tells, even years later._

He trailed kisses up from the top of her neck, all down her nape and between her shoulder blades as he continued to pleasure her. As much as he wanted nothing more than to slip his erection out and slide it into her he resisted. They didn't usually have time to themselves to enjoy taking it slow like this, and since they weren't due to arrive in New York for a few more hours. As he pumped his fingers into her he allowed his thumb to stroke her clitoris in time with his ministrations. "Oh Rufus…don't stop.." she gasped, close to the edge. With a few more thrusts she was there and he felt her clench around him and call out his name. Removing his fingers from her he wrapped his arms around her body, with was quivering with aftershocks and held her close. She turned around in his arms and kissed him slowly. "Oh Rufus" she whispered. He smoothed some hair away from her forehead that was stuck there with a light sheen of perspiration. She lay there in his arms happily for a few moments, allowing her breathing and heart rate to return to normal.

 _It was possibly one of the best feelings she had ever felt, lying in his arms, post orgasm. She never had that feeling replicated with any of her husbands or other sexual partners. She wonders why she ever let him go._

When it did she looked up at him, the light of arousal shining in her eyes. She skimmed her hands down his body. "Ready for your turn?" she said, moving in to kiss him hungrily.

Unfortunately, a frantic knocking on his door and a shout by his band mate Tommy, put an end to that plan.

"Rufus, you need to come and see this!"

"Oh no" Rufus mumbled. "Not now!" he managed to shout. He was painfully hard after listening to Lily orgasm, knowing that he made her squirm and call his name.

"I can't go out like this!" he said, both frantically and frustratingly. Lily silenced him with a kiss.

"I'll go. You stay." She leant down to kiss him again and ran her hands down his body for good measure. " _Exactly_ how you are." Swinging her body out of the small bed she pulled on a Lincoln Hawk t-shirt and a pair of leggings.

 _She would never wear those clothes around anyone else. When she had left for France she made sure to take one of his t-shirts with her. It lasted 2 weeks before his scent started to disappear._

"Hurry back!" Rufus said, rolling over onto his back, cursing Tommy and whatever it was that had interrupted him and Lily's private time. He could hear a murmur of conversation from outside the door but couldn't make out any specific words. 'Probably just something to do with our final gig tonight.' He thought, unconcerned. They'd come to the end of a small tour of bars and pubs in New Jersey, and whilst it didn't pay well, the exposure was exactly what they needed. Lily had come along for the ride, and too do their photography, and although she griped about the size of the bed in the bus, and the general uncleanness of a bus filled with 4 young men, he knew deep down that she loved every minute of it. It was the chance to escape the stifling and controlled life that she led back in the city that she so desperately needed. Plus the extra time they got to spend together was _amazing._ He smiled to himself as he thought about the surprise he had planned for Lily for Valentines Day tomorrow.

 _Alison hated Valentine's Day, called it 'a day dreamt up for pure commercial gain.' He wet to great lengths to plan their first one together, only to be crushed when she laughed at him._

Lily suddenly poked her head around the door. "Erm, we seem to have a problem." Rufus half sat up.

" _I_ have a problem!"

"I know, but this is serious." She came into the room and perched on the bed. "We're snowed in. Tommy can't drive the bus any further, it's not safe. He's pulled over on a small town called Chaney, there's no way we can make it to New York today for the last show. Not until tomorrow at the earliest, and that's dependant on whether they grit the roads." Rufus felt like someone had taken a bucket of that snow and poured it over his manhood. He looked at Lily, bewildered.

"But it's February." Lily arched an eyebrow at him.

"Rufus it still snows in February."

"We'll miss the gig…." Suddenly it dawned on him that it also meant that his plans for tomorrow might also fall through. Sex completely forgotten about now he pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of pyjama bottoms before storming out of the room to find out exactly what was going on. As soon as he made his way out towards the front end of the bus and looked out of the windows, the problem was evident. He stood in the small kitchen, contemplating the situation.

 _Lily and him in the same kitchen the first time they were alone on the bus together, him trying to teach her how to make waffles. Lily kissing him with batter on her hands; flour in her hair._

His band mate Tommy appeared at the door.

"Snowed in? Really?!"

Tommy rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Yeah dude. I tried to drive further but the roads are too icy. It was just easier to pull over in this town. We aren't going anywhere until they grit the roads."

Rufus' face fell as he grasped the full extent of the situation.

"No….I _need_ to be able to get to New York at least by tonight."

Tommy stepped into the tiny kitchen and pulled out a beer from the fridge, twisting off the top and tossing it into the bin. He took a long drink and shrugged.

"It's no big deal, it's just one show. I'm sure they'll understand."

"It's not about that." Rufus said. "I have this amazing Valentine's surprise all planned out for Lil and I."

"Can't you just phone and cancel? I'm sure you'll be able to get some of your money back." Rufus shook his head.

"It wasn't really that kind of surprise"

"Sorry man, I'm sure she'll understand."

"Yeah I hope so." He said glumly.

"Look, Ted and Charlie have gone off to a dive bar at the end of the street, go and have a few beers with them and Lily. There's nothing more we can do."

 _They'd met in a dive bar. Lincoln Hawk were playing and she was trying to get some candid photos for her portfolio. She had looked so out of place he couldn't fail to notice her._

He walked back into their tiny bedroom.

"Well, it seems that the weather is an unpredictable as you." He said, leaning in to kiss her gently.

She smiled.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment"

" _You are sounding just like your mother"_

" _Well I'll take that as a compliment"_

 _They both knew she was lying._

Feedback is good karma.


	2. Chapter 2

He stood in the corner of the dive bar huddled into himself whilst on the phone.

"It's Rufus Humphrey here, from Lincoln Hawk, we're supposed to be playing…yes we're stuck due to the snow." He nodded to himself as the guy on the other end of the phone talked. "Oh it's bad there too? Okay. Yes, I understand. Okay." He hung up the phone and returned to his stool by the bar. Ordering another beer he sighed.

"Well, they can't re schedule us, so we've lost money and good publicity there."

Lily who was sat next to him squeezed his hand supportively.

"It's just one gig."

 _They played there three weeks later. Lily couldn't make it and it wasn't the same without her._

The barmaid handed Rufus his beer and looked at the five of them with interest.

"So you guys are a band?"

Mick on the end answered her.

"Yep, we're Lincoln Hawk. Apart from Lily, she's our groupie." Lily smiled awkwardly. "I prefer band photographer actually."

 _That term didn't stick. Groupie did. Years later, when she saw her kid's eyes widen in shock upon hearing she was one, she was glad it did._

The barmaid nodded. "Cool, so what are you guys doing here? Take it the snow got the better of you?"

"Yep" Rufus said dejectedly. "We were supposed to be playing a gig in New York tonight, and two of us had special plans." Lily looked at him curiously. She was well aware that it was Valentines Day tomorrow, but had assumed that Rufus would have been to busy with the tour to have planned anything.

"So you guys have somewhere to stay?" The barmaid enquired.

"Just the tour bus." Lily answered, noting the name on the barmaid's tag, Stacy.

"I bet that's fun for you. Hope these guys aren't too messy!"

Lily smiled.

"It's certainly interesting! But great for the photographer in me, it makes for some great candid photos. Besides" she smiled at Rufus "he's not too messy"

"Well we have a couple of rooms upstairs you could use, they're not much, but it would give you a break from the bus?"

Lily turned to Rufus with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Oh, that would be so much better than the bus! Oh Rufus, it would be great to sleep in a normal sized bed again! And it was freezing on the bus earlier, it'll be even worse at night."

"We can't really afford it though Lil, especially as we're not going to play the last gig. We just don't have enough spare cash at the moment "

Lily pulled out her purse.

"And that's why God invented credit cards! This one's on me."

"Are you sure? You don't even know how much it's going to cost?"

"Rufus. Although I love you. I do not love the bus. I tolerate the bus. It's been two weeks! I need to sleep in a big comfortable bed, and have a long hot shower with a door that actually locks so that I'm not constantly worried that one of these" she indicated to the other members of the band "bozos will burst in and see me naked! Plus" she leaned in and whispered in Rufus' ear. "The shower might be big enough for two."

Rufus groaned inwardly, his balls still aching from their encounter earlier.

"Get the room. Get it now."

Lily smiled, knowing that as soon as they entered the room he would be all over her. It was amazing to be with someone like Rufus, who never leered over her in a sleazy way, not like most of the guys she had been with before. He appreciated her body, and was attentive in all of the right places. He always made sure that she was taken care of.

 _He was still like that, she realised that the night before her wedding, where she had married the wrong guy._

Rufus nudged her out of her reverie.

"She's coming back." He nodded at the returning barmaid.

"Good news guy's, the rooms are ready!"

Lily rummaged in her bag for her card.

"Cece's going to hate paying for this."

"We'll take them, and I'll pay with this." She handed Stacy her card and watched as she frowned.

"I'm so sorry, we don't take credit cards."

Lily looked aghast.

"What?!"

Stacy shrugged. "Sorry sugar, we're a small town bar, we only take cash."

Lily reached back into her purse.

"What about a cheque? You can cash it today?"

Stacy looked thoughtful.

"I'll tell you what, you lay a set here tonight, and you can have the rooms here tonight as payment."

Rufus looked at his bandmates.

"Sound's good to me" Tommy said. The rest of the band nodded.

"Yeah why not" Mick said "It's not like we have anything better to do"

"Speak for yourself" Rufus mumbled.

Lily looked around at the rustic charm of the old bar.

"Actually, this would work for me too, I still have some photos I need to shoot, and this is a god setting."

"Great!" Stacy said enthusiastically. "No one will be able to leave town tonight, so everyone should come for drinks here, especially once they hear that we've got a live band on." She reached behind the bar and handed the keys over. "You'll find the rooms upstairs."

Rufus smiled, but Lily couldn't help but notice that he didn't look completely happy. She put it down to missing the gig tonight and shook the thought from her mind. After a couple more beers, Rufus and Lily headed upstairs to view their room, with the warning from Tommy that they had about half an hour to 'themselves' before Rufus was needed in helping to set up equipment.

"A proper sized bed! Thank God!"

 _It made him laugh when she complained about a small bed. Even when they where in a big bed they would still sleep as close to each other as they could, spooned and curled up against each other._

Lily flopped down upon it and stretched her limbs out. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Soft pillows again! And a comfy mattress." She sighed happily. "Do you think anyone would notice if we took this and put it in the bus?" Rufus laughed.

"Seeing as this bed is practically the same size as our room on the bus, yes," He moved over to the bed and lent down next to her. "Besides" he said, leaning in for a kiss. "I can think of a much better use for it, right here, right now." He leant in for another kiss but Lily pulled away.

"Rufus I need to ask you something, earlier downstairs, you said something about having something better to do? And I know you didn't mean the gig. What did you mean by that?" He sat up and rubbed his hands through his hair.

"Aww Lil, did you have to bring that up?"

"Yes Rufus, I didn't say anything at the time, but I know you meant something by that remark, and I want to know what the problem is." He hesitated before speaking, tempted to spin her a lie about the gig but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was concerned.

 _He could never lie to her anyway. Not then, not now._

"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow."

"Yeeeah." Lily said slowly, unsure about what the problem was. Then the penny dropped. "Oh Rufus, did you have something planned?" He nodded before telling her about the plans that he had made. Lily's face dropped in amazement. "I had no idea" she whispered.

"Well you weren't supposed to know, it was going to be a surprise so obviously you wouldn't have known" he joked. Lily shook her head.

"That's not what I meant. I thought you'd have been too busy with the tour to even think about Valentine's Day. It's our first one together; I didn't know how you felt about celebrating it. And I didn't get you anything" she said, shyly.

"Well it doesn't matter now" he said, dejectedly. "We won't be back in the city in time."

"Just you planning all of that…no ones ever done anything like that for me before." She started twisting a lock of hair around her fingers thoughtfully. "Why did you plan all that? I mean, you can be very romantic sometimes"

"That's the musician in me" he said, smiling.

"I just thought it wasn't really your kind of thing. Too commercial."

"I do think that, mostly. But with you it's different."

"In what way?" she asked softly.

"Sometimes, I can see people looking at us." Rufus reached for Lily's hand, and, turning it over he traced invisible patterns on the inside of her wrist whilst continuing to talk. "They look at how you're dressed, with your couture clothes and expensive handbags that cost ore then my monthly rent, and then they look at how I'm dressed, with my band t-shirts, ratty trainers and second hand guitars. I can tell that they're thinking 'What's that upper class rich girl doing with him?'"

 _Second hand guitars always reminded her of him. On the Upper East Side the only guitars they sold were marked as 'vintage' and were anything but cheap._

"Your family, they all feel the same way too, and I just wanted to show you, and everyone else just how much I love you, and hen maybe they would think that I was good enough for you."

He stopped tracing patterns on her wrist, suddenly feeling uncomfortable as his words hung in the air. The tension between them suddenly felt thick and she felt like pulling him to her, kissing him until neither of them could breathe and showing him just how much she loved him for _exactly_ who he was. She shook that mental image from her mind though, something told her that he need to have reassurance right now from her words, and not her body. Her wrist felt cold since he had stopped touching it, and she placed it in her lap.

"Rufus, I love you just the way you are. If you were one of those preened, prissy, rich and arrogant guys from that word then I wouldn't love you as much as I do."

 _Later she would marry the exact same person she had described. Preppy, arrogant, condescending Willian Van Der Woodsen._

"It doesn't matter what all those stuck up elitist West Coast snobs think, or my mother for that matter." She pushed her hair behind her ears. "Yes, we come from two different worlds, but this." She gestured to the room around her. "This is our world. We've made it ourselves. And that's all that matters."

 _Years later she'd utter a similar phrase to him, before kissing him on the steps of the opera, feeling like teenagers again._

"Rufus, whether we're in a strange town, snowed in, or crammed in that small tour bus, I don't care. We've somehow created our own world, and I love it. Of course I still want certain aspects of my world, high end fashion for instance, but when I'm with you, none of that matters. For you to make all that happen for us on Valentine's Day, even though it's not going to happen. That means the world."

Rufus smiled.

"So, no regrets about hooking up with a ragged wanna rock star?"

"Nope, no regrets at all. Those guys, those preppy rich guys….their idea of a Valentine's Day present would have been a diamond necklace." Rufus dropped his face in mock shock.

"How very awful for you."

She swatted him on the arm.

"No, silly, that's exactly what I mean. Yes, it would be an expensive gift, but there's no thought in it. What you arranged, it was so thoughtful."

"It was good luck that we happened to be in New York on Valentine's day. That made everything extra special"

"How come?"

"I dunno, I have this picture in my head of us living in New York one day, we're happy, smiling" He leant it to kiss her. "And everything's perfect."

 _And the picture was perfect. They worked. Until they broke._

Feedback is good karma.


	3. Chapter 3

The talk they had just had seemed to release something within him and she was caught off guard by Rufus' mouth on hers, kissing her deeply and laying her down on the bed. Something told her that he had needed to hear those words, and she welcomed the kiss and the way the soft pillows sunk around her as he lay her down. She ran her hands through his hair, relishing the feeling of how the strands felt curling around her fingers. Her head felt fuzzy from both the afternoon beers and his body on hers and she pulled away, needing to voice a thought in her head before he kissed it away. He looked at her, concerned.

"Are you okay? Do you not want too?"

 _He was so caring…she'd pulled away from men before and they would just try to carry on._

"I just…you're not doubting us right? Just the way we're perceived? Or the way you're perceived with me? The way people see me….us?" She sank her head into her hands; the beer and arousal buzz not helping her think straight.

" _I'm rambling….and you make me ramble…"_

Rufus smiled slightly at her muddled thoughts.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. It's not you"

"How cliché"

"It's not me either! It's the way that other people look at us, like we don't belong together."

Lily nodded half glad of the reassurance and half scared that his feelings of in superiority would never go away.

 _They never did, not fully anyway. Even when they were married, people like Eleanor still made unconscious digs._

" _Her middle name isn't Bass."  
"I was just worried nobody would know who she was" _

Rufus picked Lily's hand off her head and brought it to his lips, kissing her skin tenderly.

"Look, we might not be able to celebrate Valentine's Day in the way that I had planned, but we do have this beautiful room, with the beautiful bed, and the snow is gently falling outside. I think this is pretty romantic just the way it is. So, let's just enjoy what we have here, and to hell with everything else."

Lily smiled.

"I completely agree."

"Come here" he said, gently lying her back down on the bed, kissing her deeply but with more urgency this time, and he slipped his hands under her shirt. He was still gentle, but the kisses were faster, and Lily could already feel his erection pressing against her thigh.

"Oh Rufus." She moaned, as he pulled her shirt over her head, along with her bra, and kissed her breasts, tweaking one of her nipples slightly with his teeth. Moving his hand under her skirt he stopped to caress the spot on her inner thigh that he loved so much. Lily reached down and unbuckled his pants, her hand grazing against his erection, eliciting a moan to fall from his lips. She knew that after being so worked up this morning, and being unable to finish that he needed the release more than she did so she shifted the attention off of her to him. Pushing his trousers off of him she quickly did the same to his underwear, making him gasp her name. Swiftly, she manoeuvred him into her, smiling inwardly at the way he moaned and how he tightened his hands grip around her waist.

"Oh Lil" he managed to say, before moving inside of her.

 _The feeling of her, surrounding him. It was always his undoing._

He moved as slowly inside of her as much as he could, which wasn't easy given the urges inside of him. He attacked her breasts, her neck with his lips, any part of her body that was accessible to him in order to try to get her up to the level that he was currently at. Close to the edge.

"Lil…I can't hold out much longer" he managed to say, and she could recognise all his tells, just as he could hers. His eyes were shut, but creased up with both pleasure and frustration at needing his release. It was a pure fight between needing his own release and the need within him for Lily to have her own. All this she could see so she leaned up and whispered to him.

"Just let go, its okay."

 _Faking her own orgasm wasn't her style; at least, it never was with Rufus. It was easier with her other husbands to just fake it rather then admit to herself that she wasn't being satisfied._

At her words, he thrust once more before shuddering inside of her and falling, spent, onto her. She could feel his hot breath against her neck, and after a minute he pushed himself up on his elbows and started shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry Lil."

She reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, a move that would become signature for them.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for."

He rolled off of her and pulled her to him, once again into the spoons position that they had been in this morning.

"I don't deserve you" he said. As he spoke, his breath tickled the back of her neck and it made her laugh. "You laughing at me now, Rhodes?" he said, teasingly.

" _So am I going to see you again?" he'd asked after they'd spent the night together. She'd laughed then too._

" _I just wanted a fuck, not anything else"_

"Always" she said, teasing him back. He shifted his grip on her and pulled the duvet over them both before checking his watch.

"Well, we have about half an hour before we have to start hauling the equipment out of the van, do you want me to….." he hesitantly moved his hand downward, drumming his fingers slowly down the curve of her body, resting them on the spot on her inner thigh that he was some how drawn too. Lily shook her head and snuggled into his arms.

"No, my head's too fuzzy from the afternoon beers."

She felt him nod against her, before feeling his fingers tracing heart shapes on the skin of the inner thigh. "Cute" she remarked.

"I know I am." he sighed, teasing.

She twisted around in his arms so that she could see his face.

"What is it with you and that spot? And don't just say because it's close to my…."

Rufus half shrugged.

"It's partly that" he said smiling. "But…" he shifted up slightly in the bed so that Lily could rest her head on his chest. "I guess it goes back to what I was saying earlier." She felt him hesitate.

"Whatever it is, it can't be worse than if the sole reason was just because it's between my legs!"

Rufus laughed and kissed the top of her head, and she felt him relax.

"Well, like I said earlier, the way you are on the outside, and the way people look at you…when it's just me and you, I see the real you and that part of you, that soft spot on your thigh…only I get to see it. That, and the real you. Sounds daft I know, but all those looks people give me sometimes, in a way, I feel jealous of them because I get you like this. You're not just a girl who lives amongst high society, who solely dresses in couture. You slum it with me in our tour bus, you wear my ratty band t shirts, you attempt to make waffles with me, which, you are terrible at by the way! You carry that dam camera around with you all the time, just in case you see something interesting, or if the lights just right. And for as much money that those boys that stare at you have, I know that you'll never be like this with them. You're so much more then what CeCe wants you to be, you're more than a rich social climber, and you should remember that "

 _He still loved his private Lily the most. Not the one that the public and the Upper East Side saw. She could swath herself in couture and diamonds, but he would always still see the real person inside._

Lily paused, touched by his words and unsure what to say in reply.

"You get all that from a two inch spot on my inner thigh?" She blushed. "Sorry, what you said was so beautiful and that's such a terrible response."

"Well, I am a lyricist." He said, smiling.

"Even so." She pushed herself off of his chest into a sitting position, straddling him and looping her arms around his neck. "I love that you see all that in me. No one has ever seen that in me before, and you're the only one I can show this too."

" _I don't ever want to live without you."_

She kissed him deeply, the earlier beer buzz gone to be replaced with the spark of arousal, a sudden need to have him all around her, within her.

 _He always knew how to unravel her._

Their kiss was broken by a hammering on the door.

"Whatever you're in the middle of it's time to stop!" It was his band mate, Tommy.

Rufus sighed and reluctantly let Lily move off of his lap.

"I don't suppose you want to help us with the equipment?"

Lily raised an eyebrow at him.

"In the snow? With my heels?"

 _Something's were just, and would always be 'Lily' despite the pared down and real version that Rufus saw. Heels, especially. He loved it when she wore them with just his ratty band t-shirts. It was their two worlds colliding. Plus it was sexy as hell._

I'll think I'll take a hard pass on that. But, I will be down when you start warming up; the rustic bar should provide a great background for some candid's."

She watched as Rufus picked up his scattered clothes and put them back on.

"And what will you do in the meantime?" he asked, pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"I'm going to have a long hot shower, taking all the time in the world and not being concerned that one of your band mates will barge in on me and take a wander around the town, which will probably take about 5 minutes seeing how small it seems."

"Okay." Giving her a quick kiss, he hopped off the bed. "I'll see you down there in a bit." Lily nodded, and as he went out of the door she stretched back down onto the bed, her fingers splaying out on the warm space where Rufus had been. The words that he had spoken echoed in her mind and she smiled at them.

"You're so much more than a rich social climber, and you should remember that."

 _She should have remembered that, but she didn't. When she met William Van Der Woodson and left Rufus in her past she stopped wearing band t-shirts to bed, and left her photography course. The t-shirts got put in a drawer with her camera, forgotten about, and everything she was around Rufus all stayed buried inside of herself._

 **Review? Pretty please? Either all the Rufly shippers have vanished off the internet or this story is terrible!**


End file.
